Inversim
Inversim is a major character in the Pyroverse being the father of both Nyxiel and Malphea Kiurala and acting as the archnemesis to Arc 1 antagonist Tiera. A nigh-immortal being and master schemer, Inversim acts as the effective moral compass to the combined efforts of the Pyroverse's heroes, aiding them in their quest to free the universe from tyranny. Personality Inversim, despite his threatening visage, almost likes an everyday, average father figure. He's caring, supportive, and encouraging to all of those he has bonded with, regardless of his actual relation to them. Sometimes these qualities can be a bit overbearing, as Nyxiel can attest to, but Inversim truly means well in trying to be a positive supporting influence to those around him. He does have a tendency to shift from his more lighthearted persona to something more somber when the situation gets dire, most notably when Tiera is involved. As opposed to his rival's use of sheer force to dominate her enemies, Inversim is a master strategist and will create massive and convoluted schemes in order to lure his foes into defeat. Wanting to keep his own existence hidden for the sake of self-defense and protecting the Pyroverse from his loss, Inversim will often operate from his domain, Via Spectrum, and use emissaries such as Nyxiel to carry out his will. Some have accused this of being cowardice rather than intelligence, which has eaten away Inversim inside a little, but he refuses to outright speak of these accusations. Inversim is a hopeless romantic, adoring the union between loving partners and actively encouraging it among the heroes who stay in Via Spectrum, much to the embarrassment of Nyxiel. He is also a pacifist to some degree, preferring to see his enemies spared when defeated. This even extends to Tiera, though the reasons as to why he wishes to not see her slain is unknown. Description Inversim is a rather abstract-looking entity, being primarily built around a large fireball in the core of his being. Surrounding this fireball are a large set of claws resembling a ribcage and a stinger-like tail formed from his central spinal column. As opposed to shoulders, a large pair of diamond-shaped rings encircle the top of his body, with cloth-like wings draping downwards from them. His arms are massive gauntlets with large claws, floating detached from his actual body, and his face is an eerie skull-like mask, only one eye seeming to emote. This mask is also surrounded by six large horns, resembling those on Nyxiel and Malphea's bodies. Abilities Inversim possesses the basic capabilities of flight and teleportation, which appear to be passive skills he has as a godly figure. Though he lacks the reality-bending abilities of Tiera, a true goddess, Inversim does possess a wide variety of offensive skills, primarily revolving around his ability to summon massive infernos at will. He also seems to have limited omniscience, being able to peer across the Pyroverse at will. Inversim's most cherished gift is his tactical mind, which he remarks is his greatest weapon and has lead him the furthest towards defeating Tiera. His body's makeup is also a gift in and of itself; rather than having Feyblood or a similar substance, Inversim's whole body is made up of Drive, letting him have effective immortality as well as letting his essence be used as a battery to empower others. Appearances Pyroverse: Collision Course Inversim debuts at the end of this story, having rescued the Iliad Organization, Lucius's squadron, and their allies. The team unites under him, vowing to stop Tiera from attaining her full power. Pyroverse: Breach Inversim operates as mission control in this game, guiding the playable characters to the game's myraid missions and also offering advice. Gallery InversimNeo.png Inversim.png|Inversim's beta design. Trivia *Inversim's personality being close to that of a stereotypical father figure is to contrast Tiera's characterization; rather than claiming parenthood in order to overpower, Inversim acts like a true parent while letting his "children" have the freedom they desire. **Inversim also has natural children, rather than simply claiming his creations are such. *Inversim, like Tiera, possesses a much earlier humanoid design; rather than being a deity at all, he was to be a villainous human who collected various artifacts in order to attain godhood and right some currently-hidden wrong. Some of his fatherly attributes are believed to be derived from this early incarnation. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Deities Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Pyro Enterprizes Category:Pyro's Characters Category:Pyroverse